


I’m sorry

by xAriannax



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAriannax/pseuds/xAriannax
Summary: “i’m sorry”A small sigh“I was probably deluding myself anyway.”ORin which i’m sad over josh’s new tumblr post and twitter theories are fueling a sleep deprived author.





	I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I,, Am sorry. I have no idea why this took me so long.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @ambrosialari  
> Find me on twitter: @ephermaldjh

Cyrus looked at the ground beneath him with enough sadness to rival the water in the ocean. He was hurt, hell was he hurt. Why couldn’t he just be  _normal_? Why did he have to call for  _another_ straight guy? Is the world that cruel?  _Yes_ , apparently. Yes it was. He didn’t know what hurt more, the fact that his crush abandoned him, he wasn’t good enough for  _another_ one of his friends, TJ was probably embarrassed by him, or that he was abandoned for Kira of all people. Cyrus knew he wasn’t traditionally normal, that was certain from the way he embarrasses himself constantly. He knew  he was awkward, and he knew he wasn’t popular like T.J., but he didn’t think it was that important. He guessed it made sense though. Kira was pretty, and knew about basketball. She reminded him of T.J. before he was nice. Back when he was trying to hurt buffy at any chance. Cyrus let out a long sigh. He was supposed to hate him. He was supposed to hate those stupidly gorgeous green eyes with the golden flakes. He was supposed to hate the boy with dirty blonde hair with too much gel. Sadly, as much Cyrus tried, he couldn’t bring himself to hate him.

   

      He didn’t expect to become friends with the older boy, much less fall in _love_ with him. Though, he guesses it makes sense. T.j. was nice to him when he didn’t have to be, he was always friendly towards him. He didn’t know why, why would T.J Kippen be nice to him?, it seemed strange at the beginning. Yet, Cyrus managed to chip down T.J’s icy exterior, atleast, around the ghc. He was content enough with this, seeming as though he managed to fix T.J.’s friendships with Buffy and Jonah. Of course, his crush on the boy seemingly just got worse with this new closeness. Cyrus really knew his crush after T.J apologized for the gun incident, but the fact that every little thing he did made Cyrus’ heart speed up scared him. Cyrus wasn’t ready for another hopeless crush. He didn’t want to have another hopeless crush. Yet here he was, pining over T.J. like a lost puppy. Cyrus could name everything he liked about the athletic boy by heart. He liked his commitment to basketball, even if t.j. had done some really stupid stuff to stay committed. He liked how confident T.j. was, which contrasted cyrus more than necessary. He liked the way T.J worked with little kids, and how well he actually did with said kids. Cyrus liked how tall T.J was compared to him. Most of all, He liked T.J’s face. He liked those green eyes that seemed to trap cyrus whenever he looked into them. He liked that soft smile T.J got around him. He really  _really_ liked his lips. Maybe he was in deep this time, Maybe he liked t.j. just a bit more than  _just_ a crush. Cyrus was head over heels in love with the older boy. He guesses this isn't much of a suprise though, as most people in the school actually had a crush on T.J.. So why did he want an explanation so badly? Why did he feel so betrayed? Well, he knows why he hurt so bad, but he didn't want to admit that to himself, he was scared. He was terrified to admit how utterly in love he was with his bestfriend. Why would he want to admit that he was? He couldn’t deny he was though.

 

Confiding into Buffy about this was one of the hardest things he’s done up to date. To say she was pleased about this arrangement was a lie. She wasn’t happy, though, of course she wouldn’t be. She never really liked T.J., and to say she was not happy that he abandoned Cy was an understatement.  She was not pleased at all, and to be honest, Cyrus was sure she was going to kill him for hurting him. Luckly, Cyrus was able to beg Buffy into not murdering his crush. Due to this, Buffy resigned herself to finding out what happened. That’s when she saw them. T.J. and Kira were a the park, Kira clinging to T.J’s arm and T.J. was looking at the ground, hunched over, and essentially hiding in on himself. She decided to watch them, Not in the mood to talk to Kira, and frowned as she watched Kira detatch herself from his arm, and kiss him on the cheek. She walked away from the boy, and Buffy started to approached him. “Kippen!”, startling the boy. “oh. Hey Buffy.” He whimpered. That’s when Buffy softened. “Hey.. hey, what’s wrong?” she wrapped her arms around the taller boy and rubbed his back as he started sobbing. “God I am such an idiot. Kira made me,, she made me ruin the most important relationship in my life.” He choked out. “She- She got into my head, made me scared. Buffy what am I going to do?” Buffy frowned. “I’ll handle Kira, You need to talk to cyrus. “He probably hates me buffy.” More sobs, “I don’t know if I can face him.” “You’ll be okay, just talk to him.”

 

 

So He did. T.J ran to the spoon shortly after buffy let him go, and he looked for cyrus. He spotted the boy almost instantly, his heart pounding out of his chest, and rushed over. “Cyrus!” he looked up at T.J.  “T.J?” He frowned. “I thought you would’ve been with Kira.” “God No! I would never willingly want to be with her.” T.J inhaled. “Let me,, Let me apologise, and explain. Please..?” he glanced at the boy. Cyrus nodded slightly and gestured him to talk. “Kira, she figured out that I like guys, and she used that against me. She said something I don’t want to repeat and it made me scared..” he sighed. Cyrus let out a little breath. “It’s okay t.j. “ He started, “Look, I’m just,, I thought you’d want to actually want to do something with me, you know? I’m everyone’s second choice at the end of the day. Someone finally wanted to do something with me, not because I asked first. I finally felt wanted, you know?” He let out a small sigh.

 

“I’m Sorry-“ T.J. started.

A small sigh.

“I was probably deluding myself anyway.”

 

“Cyrus.” T.J frowned, and grabbed the boy’s face. “You’ll always be my first choice. Kira scared me, and that was stupid of me. You mean so much to me.” T.j. inhaled. “I like you, cyrus, not just in a friend way.” Cyrus looked up at T.J., and blushed a bright red. “T.J.. I like you in a not-just-a-friend way too.” The biggest smiles lit up both boy’s faces. T.J. bit his lip, and glanced down at Cyrus’s lips. Cyrus noticed this, and leaned upwards, letting t.j. meet his lips. The world seemingly stopped, it was just them. This was just for them. Fireworks flashed around them, and they both seemingly smiled into this kiss. Pulling away for air, they look at eachother. “Boyfriends?” Cyrus murmured, glancing at T.J. “Boyfriends.” T.J grinned and captured his lips again. He could get used to this.


End file.
